gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mercedes Jones
Mercedes Jones est l'un des tous premiers membres du Glee Club, elle a donc fait partie des New Directions. Elle se définit comme "une Beyoncé, pas une Kelly Rowland" en raison du fait qu'elle a du mal à accepter de faire les choeurs derrière Rachel Berry qui obtient tous les solos. Elle s'en va à Los Angeles pour démarrer une carrière de chanteuse professionnelle. Elle est interprétée par Amber Riley. Biographie Mercedes se définit comme étant une diva. Elle entre souvent en concurrence avec Rachel Berry, les deux voulant obtenir un solo. Cependant, Mercedes est très différente de Rachel. Ses meilleurs amis sont Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel et Artie Abrams. Elle est parfaitement à l'aise avec son corps et ses origines afro-américaines. Elle est très croyante. Elle a fait partie des cheerleaders avec Kurt mais a démissionné de l'équipe car Sue Sylvester ne l'acceptait pas telle qu'elle était. Elle a une voix sublime et extrêmement puissante. Saison 1 Dans "L'effet Glee", elle auditionne pour rentrer dans le Glee Club avec Respect. Elle participe avec les autres à Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat mais elle est déçue, tout comme les autres, de ne pas avoir un solo digne de ce nom. Elle a du mal à accepter de chanter dans les chœurs, se définissant comme "une Beyoncé, pas une Kelly Rowland". Mais elle change d'avis au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'améliorent. Quand Will quitte momentanément le Glee Club, elle est assignée à trouver les costumes de ses camarades et sera heureuse du retour de Will. Dans "Tout le monde adore le disco", elle obtient son premier solo avec Gold Digger. Durant "Les Acafellas", on apprend qu'elle est attirée par Kurt et elle refuse d'admettre qu'il est gay malgré les thumbefforts de Rachel et Tina. Elle lui demande s'ils vont "officialiser" mais Kurt lui répond qu'il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. Furieuse, Mercedes casse le pare-brise de la voiture de son ami et chante Bust Your Windows. A la fin de l'épisode, elle parle avec Kurt qui lui avoue être gay. Elle lui conseille d'en parler autour de lui, mais lui ne semble pas prêt à le faire. Dans "Le talent n'a pas d'âge", April Rhodes lui apprend, ainsi qu'à Tina, à voler dans les magasins sans être prise. Mercedes accorde sa confiance à April. Dans cet épisode, elle pense que Quinn fait une intolérance au lactose, avant que Puck n'avoue qu'elle est enceinte. Elle chante une petite partie de Somebody To Love en solo. Dans "Vitamine D" elle prend les comprimés donnés par Terri comme les autres filles. Elles interprètent une version très énergique de Halo / Walking On Sunshine. A la fin de l'épisode, elle présente ses excuses à Will pour avoir pris des drogues. Dans "Minorité report" elle est choisie par Sue Sylvester pour faire partie des "Suzettes". Sue, qui veut faire un groupe de gens issus de minorités, la choisit en raison de sa couleur de peau et la surnomme Aretha. Elle lui donne un solo : Hate On Me. Un peu plus tard, Mercedes rejoint les autres membres de New Directions pour chanter Ride Wit Me avec eux. Après une grosse dispute entre Sue et Will, Mercredes dit qu'elle ne veut plus être vue uniquement comme une minorité et quitte l'auditorium à la suite des autres. Dans l'épisode "Que la honte soit avec toi", elle aide Kurt à se nettoyer après qu'il ait reçu du soda dans la figure. Dans "Les chaises musicales", elle conteste le choix de Will et demande à chanter un truc un peu plus "Black" que Defying Gravity, et Will promet de trouver quelque chose pour elle. Elle soutien son meilleur ami Kurt dans son concours de divas contre Rachel et lui fait un signe d'encouragement quand il fait exprès de manquer son Fa aigu. thumb|left|Quinn et MercedesDurant "La musique adoucit les moeurs", Mercedes doit faire équipe avec Puck. Comme la grossesse de Quinn les empêche de se concentrer sur leurs propres sentiments, ils décident de chanter une ballade en commun pour elle. Mais Puck s'énerve et quand elle lui demande où est le problème, il lui avoue qu'il est le père du bébé de Quinn. Mercedes lui conseille de laisser Quinn tranquille car elle a déjà choisi Finn. Elle interprète Lean On Me en tant que voix principale avec Artie. Lors "De la poudre aux cheveux", c'est elle qui commence à chanter Imagine avec les élèves malentendants de l'institut Heaverbrook. Tout le Glee Club la suit. Dans "Promotion matelas", Mercedes est d'accord avec Kurt pour ne pas avoir leur photo dans le McKinley, le livre du lycée. Elle refuse d'être le co-capitaine de Rachel et prétend devoir préparer Kwanzaa. Elle participe avec les New Directions à Jump, la publicité pour matelas. Dans "Tragédie en sous-sol", Mercedes prouve à tout le monde qu'elle peut interpréter la balade imposée par le programme des Sélections en chantant And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Rachel accepte de renoncer à la balade. On découvre aussi que Mercedes a annoncé à tous les membres du Glee Club excepté Rachel et Finn que Puck est le père de l'enfant de Quinn, ce qu'elle tient à garder secret pour ne pas compromettre leurs chances aux Sélections. Cependant Finn finit par l'apprendre. En arrivant aux Sélections, ils découvrent que leurs concurrents chantent l'intégralité de leurs chansons avant eux et qu'ils doivent en trouver d'autres dans l'urgence. Mercedes renonce à chanter la balade et la laisse à Rachel. Elle et Kurt avouent que c'est Rachel la meilleure. Elle gagne les Sélections avec les New Directions. Pendant "Fuis moi, je te suis", elle essaie avec Kurt, Tina et Artie de convaincre Rachel qu'elle fait une grave erreur en sortant avec Jesse St. James, le leader des Vocal Adrenaline, et donc leur concurrent direct pour les Régionales. thumb|leftDans "La puissance de Madonna", Kurt et Mercedes décident de monter ensemble un projet multimédia en l'honneur de Madonna. Alors qu'ils travaillent sur leur projet, ils voient Sue Sylvester désemparée quand Will fait une remarque désobligeante sur ses cheveux. Kurt et Mercedes proposent alors à Sue de l'aider, et en échange ils lui demandent de laisser les garçons cheerleaders participer à leur vidéo. Sue accepte, et ensemble ils recréent le clip Vogue de Madonna sous la direction de Artie. Malgré les nouveaux looks qu'ils proposent à Sue, celle-ci décide de rester elle-même. Elle propose alors à Kurt et Mercedes de rejoindre son équipe de cheerleaders, et ils acceptent pour avoir enfin l'opportunité de chanter des solos. Ils interprètent 4 Minutes avec les cheerleaders devant un Will et une Rachel ébahis. Will accepte leur nouveau statut et leur donne quelques lignes de solo dans Like A Prayer. Pendant "Home Sweet Home", Sue insiste pour que Mercedes perde du poids avant la venue d'un journaliste, et insiste pour qu'elle porte la jupe des cheerleaders au lieu du pantalon. Après s'être évanouie dans la cafétéria à cause d'une hypotension, elle parle avec Quinn qui lui demande si elle veut vraiment devenir celle que Sue veut qu'elle soit. Mercedes chante Beautiful devant toute l'école et le journaliste, elle est rejointe par la plupart des cheerleaders et des membres du Glee Club. Dans "La mauvaise réputation", Mercedes chante U Can't Touch This avec Kurt, Tina, Artie et Brittany dans la bibliothèque, dans le but de faire remonter sa cote de popularité. En effet, ils ne figuraient pas sur la Gliste. Finalement, leur tentative se traduit par un échec. Dans "Trouver sa voix", Puck souhaite retrouver sa popularité et demande à Mercedes, toujours cheerleader, de thumbsortir avec lui. Ils chantent The Lady Is A Tramp en duo. Mais Santana est jalouse et toutes les deux chantent The Boy Is Mine avec conviction. Mercedes quitte les cheerleaders et Puck car elle a besoin d'être honnête avec elle-même. Dans "Funk", Mercedes chante Good Vibrations avec Finn et Puck. Quinn présente ses excuses, disant qu'elle-même n'a à supporter que neufs mois de surnoms alors que Mercedes doit y faire face depuis toujours. Mercedes propose à Quinn de venir vivre chez elle. Elle déstabilise les Vocal Adrenaline en chantant Give Up The Funk avec les autres membres du Glee Club. Dans "Rhapsodie", elle accompagne Quinn à l'hôpital après les Régionales et assiste à la naissance de Beth à la demande de Quinn. Elle perd les Régionales avec le Glee Club au dépend des Vocal Adrenaline. Elle chante To Sir, With Love en l'honneur de Will avec le reste du groupe. Elle est heureuse lorsque le Glee Club est renouvelé pour une année supplémentaire. Saison 2 Dans "Objectif New York", Mercedes déclare que les New Directions sont maintenant une famille. Elle chante Empire State Of Mind dans la cour avec les autres, et elle obtient un solo dans cette chanson. Un peu plus tard, elle découvre que Rachel a l’intention d’effrayer Sunshine Corazon pour lui passer l’envie de rejoindre les New Directions. Elle est d’accord avec Kurt sur le fait que même s’ils auront sûrement moins de solos avec elle dans le groupe, elle représente une chance supplémentaire de remporter les Nationales. Mercedes commence à vraiment détester Rachel quand elle apprend que Sunshine est partie avec les Vocal Adrenaline. thumb|left|Avec Kurt dans [[Le Croque-Messie]]Durant "Le Croque-Messie", elle danse sur la chanson de Puck : Only The Good Die Young. Quand Burt tombe malade, elle apporte sous soutien à Kurt en chantant pour lui I Look To You. Quand Rachel chante Papa, Can You Hear Me? au chevet de Burt, elle dit à Kurt que Quinn, Rachel et elle ont des religions différentes et qu’elles peuvent l’aider, mais Kurt n’est pas d’accord. Un peu plus tard, elle pleure quand Kurt chante I Want To Hold Your Hand. Parce qu’elle ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire, elle l’invite à la messe dominicale. Il est d’abord réticent, mais elle réussit à le convaincre en lui disant qu’il pourra porter un beau chapeau. Elle demande à tous les fidèles de prier pour Burt et chante Bridge Over Troubled Water avec le chœur. A la fin de l’épisode, elle chante One Of Us avec les autres. Dans "Duels de duos", Kurt confie à Mercedes qu’il pense que le nouveau, Sam Evans, est gay mais Mercedes n’est pas d’accord. Elle n’est pas très motivée par la compétition de duos organisée par Will jusqu’à ce que Santana lui propose de chanter avec elle. Elles interprètent River Deep, Mountain High et, très satisfaites de leur performance, sont sûres de gagner. Elles perdent cependant au dépend de Sam et Quinn. Dans "Le Rocky Horror Glee", elle obtient d’abord le rôle de Columbia et chante les chœurs de Damn It, Janet avec Kurt et Quinn. Après Hot Patootie, elle s’inspire de sa réplique «Don’t dream it, be it » et demande à Will de pouvoir jouer Frank-n-Furter, le rôle étant libre, et chante Sweet Transvestite.thumb Lors de "Chantons sous la pluie", Mercedes se rebelle contre la nouvelle directrice, Sue qui a décidé de bannir les potatoes du réfectoire. Kurt remarque qu’elle se sent délaissée depuis qu’il passe beaucoup de temps avec Blaine, et lui conseille de s’intéresser à Anthony Rashad, un joueur de l’équipe de football. Elle hésite d’abord, mais décide finalement de lui laisser sa chance. Durant "Mariages", elle est désespérée par le départ de Kurt de Mckinley. Dans "Désaccords majeurs", elle est la première à se lever pour applaudir Kurt et The Warblers à la fin de'' Hey Soul Sister. A la fin de l’épisode, Rachel propose de laisser Mercedes et Tina chanter le solo que Will lui avait d’abord confié. Elles interprètent ''Dog Days Are Over. Dans "Un miracle de Noël", Mercedes chante The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year avec les New Directions. Elle déclare à Will que le sapin qu’ils ont décoré symbolise leur victoire aux Sélections deux ans de suite. Avec Mike et Tina elle se prend un slushie de la part de Karofsky et Azimio. Un peu tard, quand chacun des membres fait sa liste de cadeau au père Noël, elle demande un poney et affirme avoir été une gentille fille. A la fin de l’épisode, elle se met à croire au père Noël quand Artie reçoit son cadeau, et se rend chez Will pour passer Noël avec le Glee Club au complet. Dans "Les chansons d'amour", elle participe à une soirée pyjama avec Kurt et Rachel où ils parlent des sentiments de Kurt pour Blaine. Elle leur rappelle que certaines grandes divas sont devenues des stars en étant célibataires, ce qui redonne confiance à ses amis. Sue rejoint le Glee Club et essaye de monter Rachel et Mercedes l’une contre l’autre dans "Come-Back". Elle organise un concours de divas sur Take Me Or Leave Me, mais son plan ne fonctionne pas et les deux se serrent dans les bras l’une de l’autre à la fin de la chanson.thumb|124px Dans "Bonjour ivresse", elle participe à la soirée arrosée organisée par Rachel. On apprend qu’elle a l’alcool joyeux (comme Tina). Dans "Sexy", on découvre qu’elle et Finn pensent que les concombres peuvent donner le SIDA. Elle rejoint le club de chasteté à la fin de l’épisode. Elle décide d’écrire sa propre chanson, Hell To The No dans "Sur un air original". Tous les membres sont d’accord pour dire que c’est la meilleure parmi celles qui ont été proposées, mais Will dit que ce n’est pas le genre de chanson que les gens espèrent voir aux Régionales. Alors que les New Directions ont des soucis pour composer leur chanson, elle raconte comment Sue lui a lancé des baguettes. Cette anecdote inspire les ND pour écrire Loser Like Me, dont elle obtient un petit solo. Elle gagne les Régionales avec les New Directions. thumb|left|''[[Ain't No Way]]Durant "La ligue des bourreaux", Lauren dit à Mercedes qu'elle voit en elle la meilleure chanteuse du Glee Club et qu'elle ne devrait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Rachel. Elle devient son manager. Mercedes se met alors à se comporter comme une diva et a des exigences de plus en plus farfelues. Déçue de ne pas avoir le dernier morceau du spectacle, elle abandonne les New Directions au milieu du show. Rachel décide l'aller lui parler en tête à tête dans la voiture et lui dit que ce n'est pas en faisant la diva qu'elle en deviendra une, mais en chantant. Elle avoue qu'elle ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi elle obtient tous les solos alors que ce sont toutes les deux d'excellentes chanteuses, mais confie qu'elle préfère être célèbre qu'aimée, même si ce n'est pas forcément le bon choix. Mercedes revient alors dans l'auditorium avec une seule exigence : que tous les New Directions viennent la voir chanter. Elle interprète ''Ain't No Way et tout le monde est ému par sa performance, surtout Sandy. Rachel fait de cette chanson le final du spectacle. Dans "Être ou ne paraître", elle porte un tee-shit "No Weaves" ("pas d'extensions capillaires") et chante une partie de Born This Way. Lors de "Rumeurs", elle participe à la première émission de Brittany, Fondue For Two, avec Tina. Elles sont présentées comme les deux plus grandes commères du lycée. Dans "La reine de la promo", elle annonce qu'elle n'ira pas au bal parce qu'elle n'a pas de cavalier, et quitte la répétition quand Will commence à parler de la soirée. Rachel vient lui parler et Mercedes lui dit qu'elle a beau chanter des chansons prônant son indépendance, elle veut aller au bal avec une belle robe et un homme qui lui dirait qu'elle est belle et qui l'inviterait à danser. Rachel lui propose alors d'aller au bal avec elle, et toutes les deux vont proposer à Sam de les accompagner, ayant trouvé une solution pour qu'il n'ait rien à dépenser. On la retrouve le soir du bal chez BreadstiX avec Sam, Rachel et Jesse. Elle complimente Quinn et Finn sur leur tenue de soirée et calme le jeu quand le ton commence à monter entre Jesse et Finn. Lors de la soirée, elle reste assise pendant Friday et le début de Jar Of Hearts, jusqu'à ce que Sam vienne lui dire qu'elle est belle et l'invite à danser. Ils dansent encore ensemble sur I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. A la fin de l'épisode, elle chante Dancing Queen avec Santana, chanson sur laquelle Kurt et Blaine ouvrent le bal. thumb|Au bal avec Rachel et Sam Dans "Quatre solos et un enterrement" elle auditionne pour un solo aux Nationales devant Will et Jesse St. James. Elle chante Try A Little Tenderness, et Jesse lui reproche d'être paresseuse parce qu'elle n'a pas répété auparavant (elle dit qu'elle chante ses chansons de la manière dont elle les "sent" à l'instant présent) et qu'elle n'a pas de chorégraphie. Ces remarques agacent Mercedes qui quitte la scène en laissant trainer son micro. thumb|left|Avec Sam au [[The Lima Bean|Lima Bean]]Dans "Les lumières de Broadway", elle profite du voyage à New York mais perd les Nationales avec les New Directions. De retour à Lima, elle est surprise de croiser Blaine et Kurt au Lima Bean alors qu'elle est avec Sam. Elle leur donne une explication approximative et s'inquiète après d'avoir été découverte. On comprend qu'elle sort avec Sam mais qu'ils ne veulent pas l'annoncer aux autres. Saison 3 Dans "Opération : Piano violet", on apprend qu'elle a quitté Sam lorsque celui-ci à déménagé. Elle sort thumbdésormais avec Shane, un membre de l'équipe de football du lycée. Elle obtient un solo durant You Can't Stop The Beat. Dans "Je suis une licorne", Will créé le Booty Camp pour aider les gens ayant des difficultés en danse et elle y est d'office inscrite comme Kurt, Finn ou encore Puck. Après l'audition de Rachel, le coach Beiste veut directement l'engager mais Emma veut attendre l'audition de Mercedes avant de faire son choix. Son audition à lieu dans "Fausses notes" sur Spotlight, encouragée par Shane, qui l'aide à prendre confiance en elle. Le jury est enthousiasmé par la performance et se rend compte qu'il vont avoir du mal à se décider entre cette dernière et Rachel. Ils décident donc de les refaire chanter toutes les deux sur une chanson qu'ils ont choisi : Out Here On My Own. Lors du Booty Camp suivant, Will essaye de pousser Mercedes a faire du mieux qu'elle peut mais elle s'énerve et quitte le cours. Will la menace de la virer si elle quitte la salle et débute la chanson It's All Over qui montre les sentiments d'injustices qu'elle ressent, les membres du glee club, chacun leurs tours, lui font des reproches. En effet, tout le monde protège Rachel thumb|leftet elle n'en peut plus. Vient le rappel d'audition entre elle et Rachel sur Out Here On My Own. Au pile ou face, Rachel gagne mais elle laisse Mercedes passer en premier. Elle chante chacune leur tour et la chanson est montrée comme un duo fictif. Juste après, dans le bureau d'Emma, les juges leur annoncent qu'elles ont toutes les deux le rôle et qu'ils vont rajouter une semaine de représentation pour qu'elles chantent chacune 4 soirs et 2 matins mais Mercedes ne le voit pas comme ça. Elle refuse le rôle, énervée qu'on caresse toujours Rachel dans le sens du poil. Lors de l'affichage des résultats, Mercedes passe devant Rachel, triste et va voir Shelby pour lui demander d'intégrer son Glee Club et quitte donc les New Directions. Lors de "Le leprechaun", elle persuade Santana de rejoindre la chorale de Shelby qui accepte et rejoint les Troubletones avec Brittany. Elle chante en duo Candyman avec Santana. Malgré qu'elle n'ait pas obtenu le rôle de Maria, elle assiste à la représentation de West Side Story avec Shane dans "La première fois".thumb Elle est déclarée leader des Troubletones pendant "Même pas mal" ce qui lui donne un solo pour le mash-up qu'elle décide cependant de partager avec Santana. Elle participe à la bataille de dodgeball remportée par sa chorale qui l'opposait aux New Directions. Elle chante Rumour Has It / Someone Like You. On la voit choquée après que Santana ait giflé Finn. Elle rejoint le Glee Club durant une semaine avec les Troubletones durant "Une fille avec une fille" dans le but de soutenir Santana. Elle vote pour Kurt lors de l'élection du Président de classe. Elle chante les chœurs de I Kissed A Girl. Sam revient au Glee Club dans "La jeunesse et un art" et décide la reconquérir. Elle refuse ses avances, étant avec Shane, mais il lui dit qu'il se battra pour elle. Les Sélections ont lieu et elle chante une grosse partie du mash up Survivor / I Will Survive des Troubletones. Elles finissent secondes, derrière les New Directions, ce qui thumb|leftsignifie qu'elles n'iront pas aux Régionales. Cependant Quinn leur propose de revenir au Glee Club ce qu'elles acceptent. Elles reviennent pendant la chanson We Are Young. Elle interprète All I Want For Christmas Is You durant "Un Noël en noir et blanc". Elle participe au programme de Noël et chante My Favorite Things. Elle aide ensuite au refuge de sans-abris où elle chante avec les New Directions'' Do They Know It's Christmas ?.thumb|Avec Sam pour Noël Lors de "Veux-tu m'épouser ?", Sam continue ses avances malgré le fait qu'elle le repousse toujours. Il rejoint alors l'équipe de natation dans l'espoir de la séduire mais cela ne marche pas. Cependant lorsqu'elle chante ''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, alors que les autres filles revoient la première rencontre avec les personnes avec qui elles sont, elle revoit sa première rencontre avec Sam ce qui la trouble. Durant "Michael", elle est présente lors des numéros de groupe Wanna Be Startin' Something, Bad et Black Or White. Sam l'invite à l'auditorium où il lui déclare qu'ils n'ont jamais chanté en duo. Ils remédient à ça en chantant Human Nature. A la fin de la chanson, ils s'embrassent. Dans "Le prof d'espagnol", Sam et elle ne savent plus où ils en sont et demandent à Emma des conseils. Elle propose de ne plus de parler pendant une semaine pour qu'ils fassent le point sur leurs sentiments. Pendant cette semaine, elle lui chante'' Don’t Wanna Lose You'' tandis que lui, il lui interprète Bamboleo / Hero. ''A la fin de la semaine, alors qu'ils se retrouvent dans le couloir pour parler Shane arrive et l'emmène déjeuner sous le regard désespéré de Sam. thumb|232px|[[I Will Always Love You]] Elle rejoint le groupe de The God Squad pendant "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin" où elle chante ''Stereo Hearts et'' Cherish / Cherish'' à l'occasion de la St Valentin. Pour cette occasion, Sam lui offre un cadeau. Elle lui avoue alors avoir tout raconté à Shane pour eux deux. Il pense alors qu'ils peuvent enfin être ensemble mais elle ne souhaite être avec personne tant qu'elle ne saura pas qui elle est vraiment. Sam s'éloigne et elle chante'' I Will Always Love You. A la fin de sa prestation, il quitte la salle en larmes. Elle participe aux Régionales de "Ce que la vie nous réserve" qu'elle et les New Directions remportent. Elle y chante un solo de What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger)'' et de'' Fly / I Believe I Can Fly. Elle est présente lorsque Finn et Rachel sont sur le point de se marier. Elle est peu présente dans "Dans l'ombre de son frère" où on peut seulement l'apercevoir lors de la Master Class où Sue lui lance son téléphone portable. thumb|leftDans "Une orientation très disco", elle est l'une des trois terminales de Will à ne pas savoir ce qu'elle fera plus tard. Grâce à l'aide de Sam avec qui elle se réconcilie, elle décide qu'après avoir eu son diplôme elle partira vivre à Los Angeles pour faire une carrière telle que celle de Mariah Carey ou Whitney Houston. Wade, un membre des Vocal Adrenaline vient la voir elle et Kurt. Il voudrait des conseils pour aller sur scène lors des Régionales habillé comme une fille. Kurt et Mercedes se montrent réticents mais Sue leur force la main en offrant une paire de chaussures à hauts talons à Wade, espérant ainsi faire perdre les Vocal Adrenaline. Juste avant de monter sur scène, ils essayent de le dissuader mais Wade ne change pas d'avis. Il monte sur scène et son interprétation semble enthousiasmer Mercedes. Au début de "On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un", elle fait partie des élèves en deuil suite à la mort de Whitney Houston qui interprète How Will I Know. Elle est présente lorsque Santana sort une plaisanterie sur l’œil au beurre noir de Beiste dans "Saisir sa chance" et elle rigole avec les autres filles. Cependant Roz passe par là et les voit. Elle est convoquée avec les filles par Sue et les coachs qui leur donnent comme consigne d'interpréter une chanson donnant du courage aux femmes battues. Elle chante avec les filles ''Cell Block Tango ''qui est un désastre puis ''Shake It Out qui touche coach Beiste. thumb|200px Elle se rend au bal de promo de "Balosaurus" avec Sam. Au cours du bal, ils croisent Shane qui les salue amicalement. Il ne semble plus avoir de problème entre eux. Elle devient Brittany lorsque Tina confond les élèves dans "Tous uniques" après qu'elle se soit cognée la tête. Elle est malade au début de "A nous les Nationales !" ce qui compromet ses chances de participer à la compétition et inquiète ses camarades. Sue prépare un remède secret qui la remet sur pieds à temps et lui permet de tenir sa place. Elle a un solo lors du numéro des Troubletones sur The Edge Of Glory. Les New Directions remportent la coupe. On peut la voir fêter ça au lycée avec ses camarades. Elle est présente lorsque le Glee Club remet à Will le titre de "Professeur de l'année 2012". Elle fait partie des séniors disant au revoir au lycée et aux juniors dans "Comment se dire adieu ...". Elle avoue qu'elle aimerait rester là toute sa vie. On apprend qu'elle a décroché un contrat d'enregistrement dans un chœur à Los Angeles ce qui fait la fierté de Sam. Elle est présente à la remise des diplômes et à la gare pour accompagner Rachel pour son départ à New York. Saison 4 thumb|leftElle revient à McKinley dans "Le rôle de sa vie" avec Mike pour superviser les auditions. Elle aide les prétendants pour les rôles de Sandy et Danny en les guidant sur Born To Hand Jive. Dans "Glease", Mercedes retrouve Kurt et Rachel dans les couloirs de McKinley avant le début de la comédie musicale. Elle n’apparaît pas dans "Duels de super-héros". Elle revient à Lima lors de "Thanksgiving orphelin" où elle retrouve Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mike et Finn dans l'auditorium pour chanter Homeward Bound / Home. Ils se retrouvent ensuite tous ensemble au BreadstiX. Elle est le mentor de Wade pour les Sélections. On peut l'apercevoir dans "Mise à nu" pendant que Sam visionne des vidéos pré-enregistrées de ses amis. Elle lui affirme que c'est grâce à lui qu'elle est là où elle en est aujourd'hui. Elle n'apparaît pas dans "Diva". thumbElle revient lors du mariage de Will et Emma dans "Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément..." juste pour la chanson d'ouverture. Elle interrompt d'ailleurs Blaine et Kurt alors qu'ils s'embrassent dans une voiture. Elle n'apparaît pas dans "Comme au cinéma", "Affrontements", "Plaisirs coupables" et "Dernière chance". Dans "Le droit de rêver", elle apparaît durant la performance imaginaire de Rachel sur Don't Stop Believin'. Elle n'apparaît pas dans "Blackout". thumb|leftDans "Wonder-ful", elle revient à Lima pour aider les New Directions a se préparer pour les Régionales. Elle retrouve Mike et Kurt dans les couloirs de McKinley. Tous les trois assistent à la performance de Kitty sur Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours. Toutefois, elle critique la performance ce qui conduit à une explication entre les deux femmes. Will lui demande d'être le coach vocal des New Directions. Plus tard, on la retrouve en compagnie de Mike, Kurt et Blaine au Lima Bean. Elle leur annonce que son album s'appellera "Hell to the No" en référence a la chanson qu'elle a écrite. Elle console Kurt qui a peur pour la santé de son père. De retour au lycée, elle motive Marley à s’ouvrir vocalement et chante Superstition avec les New Directions. Par la suite, elle demande à Jake de danser dans son futur clip. Pendant ce temps, elle a une dispute avec Martin son producteur. Il y a un flashback durant lequel on la voit en studio d'enregistrement et durant un photo-shoot pour la couverture de son CD. Martin lui demande alors de montrer plus de peau. Elle refuse et par conséquence la sortie de son CD sera reportée jusqu’à ce qu'elle accepte. En fin de compte, elle annonce aux New Directions qu'elle n'a plus de contrat et qu'elle enregistrera son album par ses propres moyens. Elle interprète alors Higher Ground. A la fin, elle regarde les New Directions chanter For Once In My Life. Lors de "All or Nothing", Mercedes est présente lors du discours d'adieu de Brittany dans lequel cette dernière avoue la considérer comme une sœur. Elle assiste aux performances des chorales adverses. Lorsque vient le tour des New Directions, elle est dans les coulisses. A la fin, elle assiste au mariage de Will et Emma. Saison 5 Dans "Love Love Love", Mercedes est présente lors de la demande en mariage de Blaine à Kurt. Elle serre ce dernier dans ses bras quand elle le voit. A la fin de All You Need Is Love, elle est émue quand Kurt dit oui. Sue la mentionne dans "Tina In The Sky With Diamonds" lors de sa discussion avec Will et Sam sur les vaccinations. thumb Lors "The Quarterback", Mercedes apparaît avec Mike, Puck, Kurt et Santana pour chanter Seasons Of Love avec les New Directions en hommage à Finn. On la voit plus tard quand Will annonce qu'il veut faire quelque chose juste pour eux et que si quelqu'un veut chanter, il pourra le faire le lendemain. Mais Mercedes intervient qu'elle ne pourra pas attendre vu que ça fait trois semaines qu'elle hurle son chagrin. Elle commence à dire que Finn avait chanté une chanson pour l'échographie de son "prétendu" bébé et elle interprète I'll Stand By You. Mercedes est présente lors de la chanson de Puck où elle verse quelques larmes. On la voit plus tard lors de la chanson de Rachel Make You Feel My Love où elle pleure et se fait consoler par Kurt. Dans "Movin' Out", Sam demande à la personne chargée du recrutement si elle connaît Mercedes Jones comme elle est également afro-américaine. Lors de "City Of Angels", elle apparaît à l'hôtel où loge les New Directions dans un look glamour et tape à l'oeil. Elle leur parle de la manière dont elle a obtenue son nouveau contrat avec "Sony Music Enterainment". Elle se tenait sur le parking d'un supermarché vendant son album lorsqu'une femme lui en achète un. Il s'avère que cette dernière est la femme de ménage de Kanye West, elle lui a donné puis celui-ci la montré à Kim Kardashian et pour finir elle l'a donné à un grand producteur de télévision. Artie lui demande si le chien qu'elle tient dans ces bras est un vrai chihuahua, elle répond que c'est un "faux-huahua", un faux chihuahua. Plus tard, elle est mentionnée par Ryder lorsqu'il parle avec Jake disant qu'elle pourrait aider à rendre visible une chanson de Marley. Elle assite aux performances des New Directions lors de la compétition. Elle est vu lors du flashback durant I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For. Après elle va à la rencontre de Marley, qui a renoncé à sa carrière de chanteuse, qui lui dit que ces chansons sont incroyables et qu'elle ne doit pas renoncer à ces rêves à cause de quelques rejets. Car si elle avait ça à chaque fois qu'une maison de disque l'a rejeté elle n'en serait pas là. Lorsque Marley lui demande comment elle a obtenue ses chansons, Mercedes lui répond, Jake et Ryder car ils se soucis vraiment d'elle. Relations amoureuses Kurt Hummel - Kurtcedes thumb|174pxOn découvre que Mercedes est amoureuse de Kurt dans l'épisode "Les Acafellas". Lorsqu'elle lui demande si ils sont ensemble, Kurt lui répond qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Furieuse, Mercedes casse le pare-brise de la voiture de Kurt. Après une explication, Kurt lui avouera être gay. Mercedes l'aidera alors à s'assumer et ils deviendront meilleurs amis. Noah Puckerman - Puckcedes Dans "La musique adoucit les moeurs", Puck fait équipe avec Mercedes et lui annonce qu'il est le père du bébé de Quinn. Elle lui conseille de ne pas s'interposer dans les choix de cette dernière, pour éviter de lui faire du mal. thumb|left|190pxC'est dans "Trouver sa voix" que leur relation en devient vraiment une. N'ayant plus aucune popularité, Puck veut remonter dans l'échelle sociale du lycée et pour cela, il décide de sortir avec Mercedes qui est alors cheerleader. Cette dernière se doute que ce n'est qu'une manipulation mais le laisse faire. Elle chantera même The Boy Is Mine en duel avec Santana mais lorsqu'il aura retrouvé toute sa popularité, Mercedes mettra fin à leur relation. Sam Evans - Samcedes Mercedes et Sam se rendent en ami au bal de promo avec Rachel et Jesse dans "La reine de la promo". Alors qu'elle est seule, Sam arrive et lui propose de danser ce qu'elle accepte.thumb|214px|Au bal de promo On apprend qu'ils sont ensemble dans "Les lumières de Broadway" mais ils ne semblent pas vouloir rendre public leur relation. Dans "Opération : Piano violet", on apprend qu'ils ont rompu suite au déménagement de Sam, et qu'elle sort désormais avec Shane, un membre de l'équipe de football des Titans. Dans "La jeunesse et un art", Sam revient et veut réconquérir Mercedes alors qu'elle est en couple avec Shane. Mercedes ne semble plus intéressée par Sam, mais lorsqu'elle chante The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, elle ne voit pas Shane, elle voit Sam. À partir de cela, Mercedes semble intéressé à nouveau par Sam, mais elle aime toujours Shane. Dans "Michael", Sam chante Human Nature ''pour Mercedes. À la fin de la chanson, ils s'embrassent. Dans "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin", Mercedes annonce à Sam qu'elle a rompu avec Shane, et qu'elle lui a tout avoué en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Sam. Toutefois, elle refuse de sortir avec Sam pour le moment, tant qu'elle ne saura pas qui elle est et ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Ils s'échangent à nouveau un baiser dans "Une orientation très disco", ce qui peut donc nous confirmer qu'ils sont en couple. Shane Tinsley - Shanecedes thumb|leftSuite à sa rupture avec Sam, Mercedes a rencontré Shane durant ses vacances. Ils se sont mis en couple comme on l'apprend dès le début de "Opération : Piano violet" grâce aux interviews de Jacob Ben Israel. Shane pousse Mercedes à suivre ses rêves dans "Fausses notes", en l'encourageant lors de son audition pour obtenir le rôle de Maria. Quand Sam revient à Lima, il veut reconquérir Mercedes et son retour vient chambouler le couple car Mercedes semble intéressée par le beau blond. Cependant, Shane ne semble pas au courant que Sam veut reconquérir sa petite amie. Leur relation finit dans "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin" quand elle lui apprend ce qui se passe avec Sam. Cela brise le cœur de Shane. On revoit Shane dans "Balosaurus" lors de ''Love You Like A Love Song alors que Mercedes danse avec Sam et que Shane est avec une inconnue. Ils se font un signe de la main et il ne semble pas leur tenir rancune. Performances En Solo Saison 1 *Respect (L'effet Glee) *Bust Your Windows (Les Acafellas) *Hate On Me (Minorité report) *Don't Make Me Over (Version CD) *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Tragédie en sous-sol) *Beautiful (Home Sweet Home) Saison 2 *I Look To You (Le Croque-Messie) *Bridge Over Troubled Water (Le Croque-Messie) *Sweet Transvestite (Le Rocky Horror Glee) *Hell To The No (Sur un air original) *Ain't No Way (La ligue des bourreaux) *Try A Little Tenderness (Quatre solos et un enterrement) Saison 3 *Spotlight (Fausses notes) *All I Want For Christmas Is You (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *Don’t Wanna Lose You (Le prof d'espagnol) *I Will Always Love You (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) Saison 4 *Higher Ground (Wonder-ful) Saison 5 *I'll Stand By You (The Quarterback) En Duo Saison 1 *4 Minutes (La puissance de Madonna) avec Kurt *The Lady Is A Tramp (Trouver sa voix) avec Puck *The Boy Is Mine (Trouver sa voix) avec Santana Saison 2 *River Deep, Mountain High (Duels de duos) avec Santana *Dog Days Are Over (Désaccords majeurs) avec Tina *Take Me Or Leave Me (Come-Back) avec Rachel *Dancing Queen (La reine de la promo) avec Santana Saison 3 *Out Here On My Own (Fausses notes) avec Rachel *Human Nature (Michael) avec Sam Saison 5 *I Am Changing (New Directions) avec Kurt En Groupe Saison 1 *Gold Digger (Tout le monde adore le disco) *Push It (Tout le monde adore le disco) *Somebody To Love (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) *Halo / Walking On Sunshine (Vitamine D) *Hate On Me (Minorité report) *Proud Mary (Les chaises musicales) *Lean On Me (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *Hair / Crazy In Love (De la poudre aux cheveux) *Imagine (De la poudre aux cheveux) *Jump (Promotion matelas) *Smile (Promotion matelas) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Tragédie en sous-sol) *Express Yourself (La puissance de Madonna) *Like A Prayer (La puissance de Madonna) *Bad Romance (Complètement Gaga) *Good Vibrations (Funk) *Give Up The Funk (Funk) *Don't Stop Believin' (Rhapsodie) *To Sir, With Love (Rhapsodie) Saison 2 *Empire State Of Mind (Objectif New York) *One Of Us (Le Croque-Messie) *Start Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer (Premiers baisers) *Forget You (Chantons sous la pluie) *We Need A Little Christmas (Un miracle de Noël) *Deck The Rooftop (Album Studio) *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (Album Studio) *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Bonjour ivresse) *Born This Way (Être ou ne paraître) *I Love New York / New York, New York (Les lumières de Broadway) Saison 3 *You Can't Stop The Beat (Opération : Piano violet) *It's All Over (Fausses notes) *Candyman (Le leprechaun) *Sugar, Sugar (Le leprechaun) *Rumour Has It / Someone Like You (Même pas mal) *Survivor / I Will Survive (La jeunesse et un art) *We Are Young (La jeunesse et un art) *My Favorite Things (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *Do They Know It's Christmas ? (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *Summer Nights (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) *Stereo Hearts (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *Cherish / Cherish (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *Love Shack (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) (Ce que la vie nous réserve) *Fly / I Believe I Can Fly (Ce que la vie nous réserve) *Disco Inferno (Une orientation très disco) *Stayin' Alive (Une orientation très disco) *How Will I Know (On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un) *My Love Is Your Love (On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un) *Shake It Out (Saisir sa chance) *Cell Block Tango (Saisir sa chance) *Paradise By The Dashboard Light (A nous les Nationales !) *The Edge Of Glory (A nous les Nationales !) *Season Of Love (saison 3) (présente sur aucun épisode) Saison 4 *Born To Hand Jive (Le rôle de sa vie) *Homeward Bound / Home (Thanksgiving orphelin) *Getting Married Today (Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément...) *Superstition (Wonder-ful) Saison 5 *Seasons Of Love (The Quarterback) *Defying Gravity (100) *Happy (100) Anecdotes *La complicité évidente entre Kurt et Mercedes à l'écran est en partie due au fait que les deux acteurs, Chris Colfer et Amber Riley, sont très proches dans la vie réelle . * Elle est la première personne à auditionner pour faire partie des New Directions. *Kurt lui a reproché de le substituer à son petit-ami. *Elle porte souvent un collier en forme de "M", ou avec écrit Mercedes et un en forme de radio. *Ses partenaires de danse dans les numéros sont souvent Kurt et Puck. *Elle aime les vêtements colorés. *Elle chante dans le chœur d'une église (Le Croque-Messie). *Son idole est Whitney Houston. *Elle a l'alcool joyeux (Bonjour ivresse). *Elle a été très gentille avec Quinn quand elle attendait son enfant et l'a même hébergée quelques temps après que son mensonge à propos de la paternité de Finn ait été révélé (Funk). *Son look a beaucoup évolué entre les tous premiers épisodes de la saison 1 et le reste de la série. *Elle ne répète pas ses chansons pour les chanter avec plus de spontanéité, en fonction de l'instant présent (Quatre solos et un enterrement). *Même si elle est brièvement sortie avec Puck sans qu'il ne se passe rien, son premier petit ami est Sam Evans (Les lumières de Broadway). *Son père est dentiste (Minorité report). *Elle a un frère à la fac (Funk). *Elle avoue être presque impatiente de rencontrer les enfants de Rachel Berry (Ce que la vie nous réserve). *Elle part à Los Angeles pour suivre des cours à l'UCLA et faire partie des choeurs pour un label indépendant. (Comment se dire adieu ...). *Lors des Glee France Awards 2012, ''elle est élue "personnage le plus insupportable" et arrive cinquième du "Meilleur personnage féminin". Avec Sam, elle arrive à la cinquième place du "Plus beau baiser", 2ème "pire couple" mais tout de même 5ème dans le classement du "meilleur couple". *Elle a un oncle appelé Julius, qui est avocat. (Wonder-ful) *Elle vit à New-York. (New New York) *Blaine et Sam vivent avec elle à Brooklyn. (New New York) Galerie Mercedes 01.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 02.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 04.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 05.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 06.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 07.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 08.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 09.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 10.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 11.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 12.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 13.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 14.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 15.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Saison 1 Promo 01.jpg Mercedes 16.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Mercedes 17.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Mercedes 23.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Mercedes 18.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Mercedes 19.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Mercedes 20.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Mercedes 23.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Mercedes 21.jpg|Promo Saison 3 Mercedes 22.jpg|Promo Saison 3 Will-Mercedes Promo Saison 3 UK.jpg|Promo Saison 3 (UK) Mercedes 24.jpg|Promo Saison 4 Mercedes 25.jpg|Promo Saison 4 101 28.jpg|"L'effet Glee" (1x01) 101 14.jpg|"L'effet Glee" (1x01) 101 16.jpg|"L'effet Glee" (1x01) 101 21.jpg|"L'effet Glee" (1x01) 102 01.jpg|"Tout le monde adore le disco" (1x02) 102 08.jpg|"Tout le monde adore le disco" (1x02) 102 11.jpg|"Tout le monde adore le disco" (1x02) 102 08.jpg|"Tout le monde adore le disco" (1x02) 103 11.jpg|"Les Acafellas" (1x03) 105 2.jpg 105 29.jpg|Pendant ''Somebody To Love (1x05) 106 6.jpg|Pendant Halo / Walking On Sunshine (1x06) 107 12.jpg|Pendant Keep Holding On (1x07) 110 02.jpg|Alors que Will annonce le devoir de la semaine (1x10) 111 17.jpg|Réactions à la performance Bootylicious (1x11) 111 27.jpg|Réactions à la performance Bootylicious (1x11) Truecolorhairography.png|Pendant True Colors (1x11) 112 22.jpg|Pendant Promotion matelas (1x12) 112 21.jpg|Pendant Promotion matelas (1x12) 112 19.jpg|Pendant Promotion matelas (1x12) 112 17.jpg|Pendant Promotion matelas (1x12) 112 10.jpg|Pendant Jump (1x12) 112 01.JPG|Pendant Jump (1x12) 113 04.jpg|Durant "Tragédie en sous-sol]]" (1x13) 113 06.jpg|Durant "Tragédie en sous-sol (1x13) 113 08.jpg|Durant "Tragédie en sous-sol" (1x13) 113 12.jpg|Cherchant des idées de chorégraphie (1x13) 113 19.jpg|Juste avant You Can't Always Get What You Want (1x13) 113 22.jpg|Pendant You Can't Always Get What You Want (1x13) 113 23.jpg|Pendant You Can't Always Get What You Want (1x13) 113 27.jpg|Pendant My Life Would Suck Without You (1x13) 113 31.jpg|Les New Directions remercient Will (1x13) 113 32.jpg|Les New Directions et Will avec le trophée des Sélections 2009 (1x13) 114 12.jpg|Pendant Gives You Hell (1x14) 114 14.jpg|Discussion avec Will après Gives You Hell (1x14) 114 18.jpg|Les filles des New Directions dans Hello, Goodbye (1x14) 114 22.jpg|Pendant Hello, Goodbye (1x14) 114 25.jpg|Pendant Hello, Goodbye (1x14) 114 28.jpg|Pendant Hello, Goodbye (1x14) 115 25.jpg|Pendant Express Yourself (1x15) 115 02.jpg|Pedant 4 Minutes (1x15) 115 04.jpg|Avec Kurt, annonçant à Will qu'ils vont dorénavant être dans les New Directions et dans les Cheerios (1x15) 115 29.jpg|Dans Like A Prayer (1x15) 115 19.jpg|Dans Like A Prayer (1x15) 116 02.JPG|"Home Sweet Home" (1x16) 116 06.jpg|"Home Sweet Home" (1x16) Beautiful.jpg|Dans Beautiful (1x16) 117 02.jpg|Lors de U Can't Touch This (1x17) 117 03.jpg|Lors de U Can't Touch This (1x17) Voix 15.jpg|A la suite de The Boy Is Mine (1x18) 118 06.jpg|Pendant One (1x18) 118 07.jpg|Pendant One (1x18) 118 12.jpg|Pendant One (1x18) 120 05.jpg|Dans "Complètement Gaga" (1x20) 120 13.jpg|Dans "Complètement Gaga" (1x20) 120 06.jpg|Dans "Complètement Gaga" (1x20) GaGa25.jpg|Costume sur le thème de Lady Gaga 121 02.jpg|Durant Good Vibrations (1x21) 121 03.jpg|Pendant "Funk" (1x21) 122 12.JPG|Pendant Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (1x22) 122 05.JPG|Arrivée à l'hôpital (1x22) 122 22.jpg|Quelques secondes après la naissance de Beth (1x22) 122 15.JPG|A la fin de "Rhapsodie" (1x22) 201 12.jpg|A la fin de Listen (2x01) 2x03 7.jpg|Durant One Of Us (2x03) 204 02.jpg|Will félicite Mercedes et Santana pour leur reprise de River Deep, Mountain High (2x04) glee-mercedes.jpg|"The Rocky Horror Glee" (2x05) 205 44.jpg|Dans "Le Rocky Horror Glee" (2x05) 205 43.JPG|Dans "Le Rocky Horror Glee" (2x05) 205 20.jpg|Dans "Le Rocky Horror Glee" (2x05) 205 35.jpg|Dans "Le Rocky Horror Glee" (2x05) 205 36.jpg|Dans "Le Rocky Horror Glee" (2x05) 2x06 8.jpg|Durant "Premiers baisers" (2x06) 2x06 10.jpg|Durant Start Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer (2x06) 2x06 2.jpg|Durant Start Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer (2x06) 2x06 1.jpg|Durant Start Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer (2x06) 207 03.jpg|Dans "Chantons sous la pluie" (2x07) 207 36.JPG|Durant Singing In The Rain / Umbrella (2x07) 207 37.JPG|Durant Singing In The Rain / Umbrella (2x07) 208 7.jpg|Durant Marry You (2x08) 208 11.jpg|Durant Marry You (2x08) 208 13.jpg|Dans "Mariages" (2x08) 209 12.jpg|Durant (I've Had) The Time Of My Life (2x09) 209 01.jpg|Durant Valerie (2x09) 2x11 7.jpg|Durant Thriller / Heads Will Roll (2x11) 211 28.jpg|Durant "Le camp des zombies" (2x11) 211 33.jpg|Durant "Le camp des zombies" (2x11) SLS 01.jpg|2x12 - "Les chansons d'amour" SLS 06.jpg|2x12 - "Les chansons d'amour" SLS 07.jpg|2x12 - "Les chansons d'amour" SLS 17.jpg|2x12 - "Les chansons d'amour" SLS 29.jpg|2x12 - "Les chansons d'amour" 213 20.jpg|Dans "Come-Back" (2x13) 213 06.jpg|Dans "Come-Back" (2x13) 2x14 4.jpg|Durant Tik Tok (2x14) Sexy 02.jpg|Dans "Sexy" (2x15) 216 1.jpg|Durant Loser Like Me (2x16) 216 9.jpg|Remportant les Régionales 2012 (2x16) Rez-anightofneglect02.JPG|Dans "La ligue des bourreaux" (2x17) 218 04.jpg|Pendant "Être ou ne paraître" (2x18) BTW12.jpg|Pendant "Être ou ne paraître" (2x18) Fonduepr2.jpg|Dans "Rumeurs" (2x19) Rumors 01.jpg|Dans "Rumeurs" (2x19) 219 29.jpg|Dans "Rumeurs" (2x19) TPQ 07.jpg|Durant "La reine de la promo" (2x20) 221 25.jpg|Durant "Quatre solos et un enterrement" (2x21) MercedesHOTS3.png|Mercedes (3x08) samcedes.png|Avec Sam lors de Noël (3x09) 314 02.jpg|3x14 - Fly / I Believe I Can Fly 314 04.jpg|3x14 - ''What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) 316 33.jpg|3x16 - "Saturday Night Glee-ver" 316 32.jpg|3x16 - "Saturday Night Glee-ver" mercedes accompagnée de santana et britt.png|3x16 - Disco Inferno 319 36.png|3x19 - "Balosaurus" 405 02.jpg|4x05 - "Le rôle de sa vie" 405 05.jpg|4x05 - "Le rôle de sa vie" 405 11.jpg|4x05 - "Le rôle de sa vie" 405 32.jpg|4x05 - "Le rôle de sa vie" 408 14.jpg|4x08 - "Thanksgiving orphelin" 408 16.png|4x08 - "Thanksgiving orphelin" 408 21.jpg|4x08 - "Thanksgiving orphelin" 419 23.jpg|4x19 - "Sweet Dreams" 420-29.jpg|4x20 - "Lights Out" 421 01.jpg|4x21 - "Wonder-Ful" 421 02.jpg|4x21 - "Wonder-Ful" 421 07.jpg|4x21 - "Wonder-Ful" 421 06.png|4x21 - "Wonder-Ful" 421 15.jpg|4x21 - "Wonder-Ful" 421 14.jpg|4x21 - "Wonder-Ful" 421 23.jpg|4x21 - "Wonder-Ful" 421 33.jpg|4x21 - "Wonder-Ful" 421 32.jpg|4x21 - "Wonder-Ful" 422 51.jpg|All or Nothing 501 47.jpg|5x01 - "Love Love Love" 501 80.jpg|5x01 - "Love Love Love" 503 06.jpg|5x03 - "The Quarterback" 511 16.jpg|5x11 - "City Of Angels" 511 08.jpg|5x11 - "City Of Angels" 511 43.jpg|5x11 - "City Of Angels" 511 42.jpg|5x11 - "City Of Angels" 512 21.jpg|5x10 - "100" 512 16.jpg|5x10 - "100" 512 06.jpg|5x10 - "100" 513 04.jpg|5x13 - "New Directions" 513 03.jpg|5x13 - "New Directions" 513 31.jpg|5x13 - "New Directions" 514 24.jpg|5x14 - "New New York" 514 22.jpg|5x14 - "New New York" 514 23.jpg|5x14 - "New New York" Vidéo thumb|left|270px|Scène avec Mike et Jake - "Wonder-ful" en:Mercedes Jones es:Mercedes Jones it:Mercedes Jones de:Merceddes Jones Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Etudiant Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:Troubletones Catégorie:The God Squad Catégorie:Cheerios Catégorie:Titans Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5